One Life, One Chance One Smile, Thousand Heartbeats
by InfiniteDreamz
Summary: 6 boys met 6 girls in high school. Romance, drama, laughter, friendship. Pretty normal right? But what they dont know is all of them have dark secrets. All had a scary past. If their darkest fear. Their darkest secret...was revealed. Could they find the light in each other. Or would hatred tear them apart? My first fanfic with various characters from different animes! Enjoy :DDD
1. The Beginning of Us

**HEY GUYZZZ! This is my first fanfic so be a nice kiddo and just enjoy this will ya? OHH and dont forget to favourite THIS! :DDD**

Chapter One: The Beginning of Us

(Desmonds P.O.V)

It was just another day at high school. I woke up at 6.45 a.m as usual and took the same route to school for the past 2 years.. Oh did i mention my name? Im Desmond Dragneel an sophomore studying at the Rocketeer High School. Dont get me wrong it does sound like a weird high school but trust me, once you enter this high school you would never change to other schools again. Anyway, I reached school at 7.15 approximately and little did i know something was weird.. My friends were at school early which was nearly impossible for them except for 1(excluding me). I drop my bag outside of class and walk towards a group of guys..

A group of guys were sitting together chatting while using their phones. "What..The...Hell...are you guys...doing here?" The tallest one in the group with good hair and wore specs looked up and said "Well it is a school day shouldn't we come to school?" *FACEPALM*

"No shit Johnny I mean why are you guys so early here?"

Now this time a 6.4 foot guy with a stylish curved-up hair said "Didn't you hear that there was new students coming to our class? We thought we'd come early and see them but i dont think they're here yet."

"Hey Haytham... wait... New students? At this time of the year? Damn.." The next person was muscular guy with a good body-build and cool hair but has tend skin. "Hey Desmond, I dont know but i was told that there were 5 of them!"

"Hey Kuzuya... wait a minute... 5?! WOW thats perfect for all of us here!

A short guy that looked smart but acted lazy spoked "Damn it could you guys keep it down? Its so early and you're all hyped up just to see some new kids.. And what do you mean by 'perfect'? Im here too you stupids.."

An average medium-sized guy with purple hair who was eating potato bread said "Dante you could've slept longer in your house. Nobody asked you to come early to school. And I thought you like that Felicia Kanade in Class 4-D?" finishing his potato bread.

Dante stood up and said "Whatever just shut up... So Ryu shouldn't we tell Desmond-*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*

In the class

We took our seats at our places and took out our books. Our teacher, Mr. J.D, came in with a big grin on his face and behind him was 5 girls.

'What was Ryu gonna say to me just now?' I wondered..

"OK CLASS TODAY WE HAVE 5 NEW STUDENTS IN OUR CLASS! BECAUSE OF OUR LACK OF STUDENTS THEY WILL BE JOINING OUR CLASS!(we only have 16 excluding the new students) GIRLS YOU MAY INTRODUCE YOURSELF!

When the girls stood out in front of the class they were so...so...stunning, hot and sexy but looked smart at the same time!

"HI" said the girls in unison. The 1st girl with long scarlet hair and black eyes introduced first "My name is Mia Scarlet. I love doing school duties and school activities but i hate gardening." The 2nd girl with long white silver hair and golden eyes said "My name is Kuronoma Angel but you can call me Angel. I love gardening, cooking, sports, singing and dancing but i dislike doing homework but revision is fine. The 3rd one with waterfall-like dark blue hair with lavender eyes looked up and said "Hi, my n-name is Sakura Tachibana . I like gardening and school activities but i hate doing homework." The 4th girl with black silky hair and purple eyes said "My name is Mikki Chitanda and my favourite hobby is to listen to music and watch anime! I dislike doing homework, projects or anything related to work." The 5th was a blonde girl with the eyes of the ocean and her hair was tied ponytail "My name is Aoi Natasha. I only like to read and watch movies. I dislike everything else."

'No way...its her...I cant believe it...after so many years... she finally came back..' I stared at my friends and they nodded..

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked

"Yeah" said Ryu

Mr J.D then stood up and said "THANK YOU FOR YOUR INTRODUCTION! YOU MAY SIT BESIDE...THOSE 6 BOYS!" he pointed at me and my gang. So the girls sat in 3 girls back and 2 girls front while the boys sat in their usual routine, 3 guys front and 3 guys back ... "OOHH YEAHHH I ALMOST FORGOT! JOHNNY, DESMOND, DANTE, KUZUYA, HAYTHAM, RYU PLEASE BE A GENTLEMAN AND GIVE A TOUR TO THE NEW STUDENTS." said Mr J.D. "Yes, sir." we said in unison..

When we were walking around we decided to introduce ourselves to them.

Johnny went first and said "Hi my name is Johnny Freed! Nice to meet you!" with his so-called danced and Sakura giggled. Then Dante "Hello, my name is Dante Sovereign but just call me Dante. Pleased to meet you. He shook Natasha's hand and she blushed." After that was Ryu "Yo the name's Ryu Kenshin! Hope we get along well!" He said and smiled at Mikki and she blushed. Next was Kuzuya "My name is Kuzuya Mystogan... Nice to meet you all!" He winked at Mia and she tried to hide her blush. Second last was Haytham. "Haytham Convolt thats my name! Pleased to be your friends, mate!" with an Aussie accent. Last was Desmond. " Hi girls! My name is Desmond... Desmond Dragneel... Lets be good friends!"

Then, Mia stopped at said "Desmond Dragneel? THE Desmond Dragneel?! OMG ANGEL HAS TOLD US SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! SHE SAID YOU GUYS WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS AND SHE ALSO TOLD ME YOU WERE CUTE AND HO-" She got stopped when Angel put her hand on Mia's mouth and gave a small blush.

"Hahaha really? Well thank you Angel! I missed you too. How long has it been? 5 years right? Well you're still the same kind and sweet girl as ever.." Then I gave her one of my brightest smile to her.

(Angles P.O.V)

'Oh my gawd! He's smile is soooo cute! Wait did he just called kind and sweet?! OMG I could faint any moment! Shit i can feel my cheeks burning up! Oh no no no he's staring at me! Crap this is awkward.'

(Desmonds P.O.V)

I looked at her and what came out next was one awkward mistake "Hahaha ohhh Angel you're still the cute and shy girl i know! Your blush makes you even more cute in a way"

...

...

...

...

...

Silence...

"OOOOHHHH SHITT THATS NOT WHAT I-I MEANT ANGEL...I MEAN IT IS BUT... I MEAN ITS CUTE BUT I-I...JUST...AAARGH FORGET IT!" I said. Everybody had a good laugh and me and Angel blushed even harder as we continue the tour

We went back to class but it went fast by because it was so boring.

*RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG* Break time..

(Normal P.O.V)

At the canteen

We all got our foods and sat in our group. I saw the girls finding a seat so invited them over. They accepted and sat with us.. There was a moment of silence so Ryui decided to break it. "Soooo... Where are guys from?" said Ryu

"JAPAN" said in unison. "No wonder your names sounds japanese.." said Johnny. After that we decided to tell each other some stories about how me and the gang met and how the girls met. We even exchange each others phone numbers. When break was over we went back to class.. Classes were normal as usual so it was boring...

"This is sooooooooooo boring.."

"Oh my god is it me or is the teacher making this class boring?"

"Teacher...Definitely teacher..."

"I'm sleepy"

"Can I go home now because I cant take this shit any longer.."

"HOLY SHIT I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!"

*RRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*

'Oh yeah we have break and lunch' I thought to myself. We all sat in the same group again with the girls and chatted for awhile.

"So how'd you find the class? Boring or fun?" asked Dante

"Boring." said in unison

"Yeah same here.. How the hell is that maths so hard?" asked Desmond

"Well Mr Deji is black so..." replied Johnny

"GODDAMIT JOHNNY STOP BEING A RACIST!" I said

We laughed and chatted and return to class when the bell rang again.

In the class, time: 3.00

"C'mon...c'mon...c'mon...c'mon..." *RRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*

"YEAHHH!" shouted the students and hurried home.. I took my bag and walked out to the main gate then i saw Angel. I decided to say bye to her

"Hey Angel! See ya tomorrow yeah?" with another smile

She blushed but replied "Yes Desmond! Bye!"

When i reached home, i went to bath as usual and at my dinner with my family..

"So i heard there were new students today?" said my dad. I replied "Yeah there was 5 new girls in our class. Turns out one of them is Angel. Remember her?" "The girl that used to hang out with you when you were young? Oooohhhhh wanna start making a move son.. I bet she is interested in you already and i can tell from your face...you like her dont you?" my dad replied and smiled mischievously. "Oh shut up dad and Im still young ya know." I said with a small hint of blush on my face. After finish eating i went to my room and checked my phone. I saw a new message and realised it was from Angel. My heart pounded fast and I wondered what I should replied. 'Wait why am I feeling this way?' I shook the thought off my head and read the message..

It wrote "_Hey Desmond_! _Watcha doing? Im bored now and i was wondering if we could talk for awhile? :D"_

I replied with "_Hey Angel! Yeah im bored too.. Im just sitting here relaxing." _And BAM! We chatted for hours eventhough we just met after 5 years. Just talking to her and thinking of her makes me smile and feel so happy! Its like she means so much to me! Then i thought to myself 'Maybe Dad was right... I think i like her now...No... I know i like her now.' At 1.00, we decided to sleep but before i slept i wondered to myself.. 'This isn't a bad day after all, was it?'

'No because... This was... A Beginning of Us'

**There you go! Thats the first chapters and more will be up soon! Hoped you liked it guys! And please review this too! I dont really care if it is bad or good cos I'm still ****inexperienced in writing.**


	2. A New Home and A New Found Love

**WHATS UP MY HOMIES?! ITS INFINITEDREAMZ HERE AND IM BACK WITH CHAPTER TWO AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO! HEY THAT RHYMES... OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter Two: A New Home and A New Found Love

(The girls P.O.V)

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

"Urgghh what time is it?" said Mia

Beep...beep...beep...beep..

"Can someone turn the damn alarm off? Mikki go do it." said Sakura

...beep...beep...beep...beep...

"No...*snoring*..." said Mikki

Beep...beep...beep...beep

"I'll do it" said Angel

..beep...beep...beep...be-

"Done"

"Finally" said Sakura

*long snore*

"Hey Mikki wake up!" said Mia

"Huh? What time is it?" replied Mikki

"6.30" said Natasha

"I'll go make breakfast first!" said Angel

*10 mins later*

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Umm please tell me if it taste bad.." said Angel

*Each of them takes a bite of the meal*

...

...

...

"Soooo...?"

"OMG I NEED TO EAT THIS EVERY MORNING!" said Mikki

"WOW ANGEL HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" said Sakura

"Wow Angel this is delicious!" said Natasha

"Its a great meal Angel! Great job!" said Mia

"Thank you! I thought it'll taste bad." replied Angel

"Oh look its almost 7.00.. Lets get change and go to school!" said Natasha

They hurried up to the room and got changed into their uniforms. After that they exited the house and left for school.

"Thanks for letting us stay Angel!" said Mikki

"No problem! Anything for my friends! replied Angel

"How bout you kiss Desmond for us?" said Mia with a mischievous grin on her face

"NANI?! N-NO WAY! W-WHY WOULD YOU THINK I-I... 'DO THAT'?!" said Angel

"If you think you wont, why do you keep blushing and making it like its a huge problem?" said Sakura with a cheeky grin on her face

"Well...well...uhhhh..."

"Dont you wanna feel those soft and hot lips of his?" laughed Natasha

*bluses even harder* "Yeah i guess..." replied Angel

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" said the other girls in unison

"Huh?"

"Umm Angel... we were just kidding..." said Natasha

"...i hate you guys..." said Angel with a death aura around here

"U-uhhh Angel y-you font have to get mad at us... I mean w-we were just fooling around..." said Mikki

"Sigh...whatever..." said Angel

"So... you really have hots for Desmond? said Mia

"Y-yeah...so?" replied Angel with a small pink blush

"Well why dont you confess to him? I mean you guys know each other for a long time right?"

"WHAT?! NO NO NO I CANT DO THAT! WHAT IF IT BREAKS OUR LONGTIME FRIENDSHIP?!" replied Angel

"Oh yes you can and you WILL!" said Sakura

"But...but...but.."

"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY!" said the girls in unison

'God help me' thought Angel. Meanwhile the boys...

(Boys P.O.V)

Desmond was walking towards the class until his group of friends turned up and walked with him. "Early again guys?" said Desmond

"Nothing wrong with that right? said Kuzuya

"Nah but why?"

"Well...we actually wanted to see the girls..." said Haytham with a small blush

...

"Haytham are you falling for one of them? You cheeky little boy" said Desmond

"W-WHAT?!... is it that obvious?" said Haytham

"Hahaha nah i dont think so.. Who ya falling for bro?" replied Desmond

"...Natasha Aoi..." said Haytham

Everybody stopped at their tracks and turned to Haytham.

"What?" said Haytham

"WHAT?!" said the boys in unison

"WHHHAATTTTT?!" replied Haytham

"HAYTHAM I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE IN LOVE IN THAT BLONDE!" said Ryu

"I-I AM NOT! I-I JUST L-LIKE TO...H-HANG OUT WITH HER!" replied Haytham

"OHHHH YES YOU ARE! DAMN BOY ITS ONLY BEEN A FEW MONTHS!" said Johnny

"Hey at least Im not the only one in our group that likes the other girls!"

The boys started to stare at one another.. Then Dante finally knew the situation...

"SOooooooo... Johnny...who do you like?" said Dante

*gulped* "Ummm well thats kinda sudden...ummm why do you ask?" said Johnny

"Why not?" said Kuzuya

"Eheh umm... OK FINE I LIKE SAKURA... THERE YOU GO! I SAID IT!" shouted Johnny

"Geez you dont have to shout you howling monkey" said Desmond

"Soooooo...why her?" asked Ryu

"Well you all know i like lavender eyes.. Furthermore, i like wild girls and..." he stopped

"AND?" the boys said in unison...again

"Well i dont know if you guys believe this but... she's kind to me!" said Johnny

...

...

...

...

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the boys said in unison...another time

"I KNOW! But... its what it looks like" said Johnny

*RRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

"Well time for class guys" said Desmond

In the class

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" shouted Mr J.D

"Morning , sir!" shouted the class

"Now sit down and please turn your textbook to page 64. We will continue studying yesterdays topic...

Class went by as usual until a piece of paper started to fall on Desmonds table. He read it and he turn as red as a tomato. He quickly hide the paper and tried to take his mind off the letter. It wrote:

_Hey Desmond! Please meet me at the rooftop during break time! I got something private to tell you. - Angel :DDD_

He shook his head and started daydreaming while looking outside of the class

"DESMOND DRAGNEEL!" shouted Mr. J.D

"YES, SIR?!" shouted back Desmond

"If you think you're so smart to daydream outside, please solve question 20 for us." said Mr J.D

it was just a simple historical question. Desmond solve it and few minutes later it was already break. Desmond ate fast and was about to leave until Ryu stopped him.

"Hey Desmond, you okay? You were acting a bit weird in class and you're acting weird now too." said Ryu

"Nah dude everything is alright. I just gotta run a few things now. See ya in class!" replied Desmond

On the roof

(Desmond P.O.V)

I opened the door to the roof and i saw Angel on the looking at the view of the city. I walked towards her but she doesn't seem to realise I was here. Time for some fun..

"BOO!"

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH PERVET PERVET PERVET PERVET PERVET!" shouted Angel while she started beating the crap out of me

"Angel...A-angel...stop STOP!" I said.. I stopped her hand and looked straight into her eyes and I thought to myself.. 'Those eyes... those golden eyes... those cute golden eyes...they really can steal your heart...AWW CRAP THIS IS GETTING AWKWARD!'

Both quickly turn their heads away with blushes on their face.

"So...Angel..."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you call me out here for?" I said?

"Oh...oh yeah... Umm Desmond could you...c-could y-ou..."

"Hmm?"

"COULD YOU STAY WITH ME TODAY?" said Angel

"Oh...wait WHAT? WHY?" said I

"Well you see... Ever since i return from Japan, my friends have been staying with me in my rented house but now they bought their own ones.. So I'm...scared to stay alone..."said Angel

"Oh well okay i guess" answer Desmond

"HUH?"

"HMM?"

"Well what about your family?" asked Angel

"Nah they wouldn't mind.. so how long will i be staying with you?" I answered and asked

"Ummm thats the problem... My parents will be staying at Japan for a 'lil bit' longer..." said Angel

"Oh how long?" I asked

"...one more year..." said Angel in her softest voice

"What?"

"...one more year..." in a little bit louder voice but still cant hear

"WHAT?"

"ONE MORE YEAR." said Angel in her normal voice

"...HUH?!"

*RRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG*

(Normal P.O.V)

Everybody continued class normally until school finished.

"So I'll go and get my things from my house now then I'll go to your house after dinner ok? said Desmond

"Uhhh come to my house for dinner.. I'll prepare something for the both of us" said Angel

"Oh okay." replied Desmond

Back at Desmond's house

"Hey dad, I'll be staying with Angel as her guardian for now Im moving to her house." said Desmond

"Oh ok but how long?" asked his dad

"A year." knowing what the answer is going to be he still had to tell him the truth

"WOW A YEAR?! GOOD JOB SON! YOU CAN GET TO HOOK UP WITH HER AND UNDERSTAND HER 'DESIRES' NOW! HAHAH!" said his dad with such enthusiasm

"Alright dear take care and have fun!" said his mom

"Well see ya bro.." said his younger brother

"Alright guys! Take care and dont worry I'll visit! PROMISE! Ciao!" said Desmond

At Angels house

"Dinner done...clothes done... room clean... well i guess now I just have to wait for him..."

*DING DONG*

'Oh his here already? Thats fast..' Angel thought

She opened her door and saw Desmond with a few bags.

"Well...please c-come in." invited Angel

"Thanks.. and by the way, nice house!" said Desmond

"Thank you. Now follow me and I'll lead you to your room." said Angel

He followed her all the way up stairs until they entered a medium-sized room.

"Is this my room?" asked Desmond?

"Yes, my room is just across so if you need anything you can just knock on my door" said Angel with her sweetest smile

'WOW HER SMILE IS SO CUTE...SHE IS SO CUTE...WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?! SHIT!'

"Thank you Angel." replied Desmond with his cool smile

"OMG THATS SOOOOO COOOOOL! WAIT WHAT!? GET IT TOGETHER ANGEL HE'S STARING AT YOU!'

Both look at each other and quickly turned away when they blushed.

"So... I guess I'll just unpacked my stuff now..." said Desmond

"O-okay.. I'll just wait downstairs." replied Angel

"Sure."

They both did their own things and after that they ate downstairs for dinner. It was quiet so Desmond decided to have a small chat.

"So... Angel... Do you have anyone you like?" asked Desmond

Angel almost choke on her food but she calmed down a bit and replied "Well there is this one boy i like.."

"Oh..well he must be lucky.." said Desmond with a bit of a disappointment.

"Yeah i guess.. D-do you have anyone y-you l-like?" asked Angel with a bit of shyness in it

"Yeah i do...I must be the luckiest person in the world to be with her" answered Desmond

"Oh I see... Well thats good.."said Angel but was a bit sad inside

After that, they watched a movie together. It was called Notting Hill. The kiss part was very very awkward for them. When they both looked at each other, they quickly blushed and turned their heads away. When the movie ended, they went up to sleep.

"Goodnight Angel. Sweet dreams and dont let the bed bugs bite." with a sweet smile

"Goodnight Desmond. You too and sleep well." replied with a cute voice

They both went into their own rooms and lay on the bed. It was almost 12.00. They both tried to sleep but both of their pictures keep popping out in their minds. They thought to themselves..

'He likes another girl'

'She likes another guy'

...

...

...

'SHIT JUST GOT REAL' both thought at the same time

'I'm too scared to confess...'

'Because I dont want our friendship to end...'

'And whats keeping us apart from telling our feelings is this wall...'

'But I wont give up because...'

'I'

'Love'

'You' and they both drifted into their sleep

**AND THERES THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE COMING OUT BEFORE YOU KNOW IT SO PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY! UNTIL THEN, BYE! :DDD**


	3. The Sacred Generation

**HEYYO YOU IMPATIENT YOUNGSTERS! WELCOME BACK TO SOME MORE OF INFINITEDREAMZ! WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 3 AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY!**

(Normal P.O.V)

Chapter Three: The Scared Generation

Desmond woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. It was 6.30. He took his bath then changed into his school uniform. When he went out of his room he smelled something. Something that smelled so delicious..so...LOVING! He went downstairs only to find Angel cooking breakfast for him and herself. It was omelet and bacon. 'GOD THIS SMELLS TOO FRIGGING AWESOME!' he thought to himself..

"Angel did you cook this?" asked Desmond

"Yes..yes I did. Please try it." replied Angel in a nervous voice

He took a bite of the omelet and shoved one whole bacon into his mouth and eat tasted like... THE BEST BREAKFAST HE HAS EVER ATE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

"OH MY EFFING GOD THIS IS SOOOOO AMAZING! ANGEL, I DIDNT KNOW YOU'D COOK THIS WELL!" said Desmond

"Well thank you. Im glad you like the meal." replied Angel

"Im so lucky that you cook for me! I'd love to eat this everyday!" said Desmond

"Thank you! I'll be happy to cook for you!" replied Angel

After eating their breakfast, they went to school.. It was a bit further than his house but he didnt mind. On the way walking to school they met a group of girls.

"ANGEL!" said the girls in unison

"Hi Sakura, Mikki, Mia, and Natasha!" replied Angel

"Hey girls!" said Desmond

"Oh hey Desmond! Watcha doing here?" asked Mia

"Im on my way to school too." answered Desmond

"No shit she meant why are you with her dumbo." said Sakura

"Oohhh...uhhhhh about that... well Angel i gotta run! See ya at school! Bye girls!" said Desmond as he ran off

"H-hey wait!" said Sakura but he already left. She turned to look where Angel was standing but Angel wasn't there

"Hey wheres Angel?" asked Sakura

"Oh she ran off to school too." said Natasha

"And you didn't stop her?! shouted Sakura

"Was i supposed to?" asked Natasha as if she was not aware of the situation

Aah whatever... she's got a lot of things to explain to us girls!" said Sakura with her arms on her hips

Meanwhile at school

A group of boys was walking to class when they saw a another fella running behind them.

"Woah Desmond whats going on? You look like you just run the whole school...twice." asked Kuzuya

"Angel...*pants*...They are...*breathes*...gonna come...*pants* ...after me...*breaths*..." replied Desmond but he fell to the ground

The boys stared at each other for awhile then picked Desmond up to a bench nearby.

*RRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

During class, there was a death aura from the girls except for Angel. 'Shit i got a lot of things to explain..'

During break time

While we were walking to our usual seat. A group of sophomores but was in another class called 4-F asked the girls to join them.

"Hey girls! Wanna join us for a meal?" asked the tall one, Russell Choi

"Umm... no thanks..."said Angel

"Please I insist." said Russell

"Well well well look at you girl.. You're not that bad looking aren't you?" asked the medium-sized fella, Han Soon

"Go away you creep!" shouted Mike

"Hey! Who ya calling a creep?" he grabed onto Mikki's arm and pulled her towards their group

"Thats it I cant take this shit any longer!" said Kuzuya. He went over to the group and pushed Han Soon away

"Touch her again and you'll regret every action you made." warned Kuzuya to Han Soon

"What are you gonna do about it? Fight me with your little words or your small piece of shit army?" mocked Han Soon

The group walked up to the 4-F group and started to threaten them..

"Dont you ever...ever do anything that disturbs us or if you even dare to start a fight here you my as well go to fucked up place because thats where all those retards belong." said Ryu

SNAPPED

Han Soon threw a punch at Ryu's face and Ryu landed on the side of the table with a bleeding nose.. Desmond helped Ryu by giving him a tissue for his nose..

Then, crow of people started to gather around them while the girls just stepped back and watch.

"You dont know who we are or what we do dont you?" asked Rya

"This is The Rocketeer High School! This is where the special people are.. You guys dont belong here at all." said Brian, a retarted-like big guy

"Well retards dont belong here either." said Johnny

SNAPPED

Johnny was kicked in the gut and thrown off across the floor..

"So whatcha gonna do now boy? You only have 4 guys left.."

"Its actually better because 4 guys beating up 28 guys is gonna make 4-D more popular." said Desmond

SNAPPED

Brian tried punching rapidly to Desmond but he dodge them all easily.

"Desmond, be careful!" said Angel

'Hehe...I always am..'

He caught the last punch with his right fist

"Wrong move punk."

Suddenly, his hair and his eyes started to change into light blue..

"WHAT THE FUC-"

He was cut off when Desmond threw a punch to his face but for some reason... It wasn't as powerful compared to the rest

"HAH YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH? ITS MORE LIKE A BITCH SLAP!" shouted Brian

WHOOSH

...

...

...

"Where did he go?" said Brian

All of a sudden, Desmond threw an uppercut to his jaw from the bottom left.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Brian

WHOOSH

Again, he disappeared.. But this time he came from the back when even the people behind didn't notice. He kicked Brian from the back that sent him flying towards the wall.

"No... no it can't be you..."

"Yes it is... My Name is Desmond Dragneel... And I'm the 6th in the Sacred Generation.. Im the Phantom..." said Desmond

Suddenly, Kuzuya, Ryu, Johnny, Dante and Haytham changed their hair and eyes colour.. Everybody got scared that they went back to their seats including the 6-F and because of todays incident, the teachers decided to let the students go home early..

On the way out of school

"So... Boys...what the hell just happen?!" asked Mia

"THAT WAS SO COOOOOL! OH AND JOHNNY YOU LOOKED GOOD WITH GREEN HAIR AND GREEN EYES!" said Sakura

"Tell us everything!" said the 3 other girls in unison

"Are you guys like superhumans or something?" asked Natasha

"OK ok ok ok ok ok one by one.." said Desmond

"Ok we'll tell you the story since you guys were in Japan for a long time." said Ryu

"Long time ago, there was an abnormal space quake, it is a solar eruption in space that occurs every 1000 years that killed millions of people on Earth.. Many of you didn't know this because the government didn't want the people to panic and they used it as a new discovery for themselves... But on that same time, we were born.." said Kuzuya

"And because we survived the disaster even when we were a baby, we were called Sacred Generation thus we have abilities due to the space quake.." continued Johnny

"Our abilities are different from each other as you can tell that we have different colours.. Mine is dark blue called The Einstein Eye where it allows me to think and see all calculations and connection in the world. It basically increases my intelligence to 2X more than a genius in the world..." said Dante

"Mine is red and I become stronger than a wild carnivorous beast... Actually, I become a beast to be exact. My instincts are like a wild hungry beast looking food. " said Haytham

"Well mine is green and I basically become faster than a cheetah and I become more sharp of the environment and faster in terms of understanding the situation." said Johnny

"I change to purple which allows me to use Dark Magic.. simple as that..." said Kuzuya

"Oh yeah mine is yellow and I'm able sense, see, hear enemies from the distance and my instincts more accurate than a hawks eye. " said Ryu

"Well i guess you already know mine right? Anyway I basically change into a phantom I purposely have a lack of visibility to confuse enemy and my cunningness, stealthiness and flexibility increases by 50% in my body.." said Desmond

...

...

...

...

"WOW" said the girls

"How in the world!?" said Mia

"THATS SO COOOOOOOOL!" said Sakura

"I wished i had your powers!" said Mikki

"Im jealous... Goddammit it even sounds too good to be true!" said Natasha

"Wow you guys are unstoppable!" said Angel

"Hey is there a Dante Sovereign around here?" said someone that sounded like a girl

Everybody turn to the direction where the voice came from. There stood a pink haired girl with the height of 5 feet. She was wearing specs and was holding a book that the title was 'Metro 2013'. Dante turned to her and stopped in shocked and blushed.

"Yes.. yes there is.. Why?" asked Mikki

"Well i want to talk to him.." replied the girl shyly

"And who might you be?" asked Mia

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce. Sorry.. Well my name is Felicia Kanade." said the girl

All the boys stared at Dante with mischievous grins and cheeky smiles while the girls just wondered curiously.

"SOooooo... you're Felicia Kanade, the daughter of Miku Kanade, the famous author?" asked Kuzuya

"Aren't you the Secretary of the Student Council?" asked Haytham

"The one who hosted the Project: Decorate The School last year?" asked Ryu

"You also broke the maths record last year with the score of 100%, am i right? asked Johnny

"YEAH I AM! WOW I DIDNT KNOW YOU GUYS KNOW ME.. ESPECIALLY OF ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS IN SCHOOL..." answer Felicia

"Well what are your connections with Dante Sovereign.?" asked Desmond

"Huh? O-o-o-oh well I just wanna talk with him for awhile..."

"Well here I am." said Dante as he walked to her

She blushed as she saw him walking towards her. Dante saw this and blushed too.

'Wow he's better looking than I thought! WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!'

'Shit she's cute when she blushes' he thought.

"So... whatchu wanna talk about?" asked Dante

"Oh umm...I was wondering if you would wanna..."

"Wanna what?"

"Hang out with me sometimes... Like in the library or around the school...?" asked Felicia shyly

'HANG OUT WITH MY CUTE LONGTIME CRUSH?! HELL YEAHHHH! I DONT EVEN KNOW IF IM HAPPY OR SCARED ANYMORE!'

"Yeah sure!" said Dante with a smile

She blushed at this..

"Hey we're still here you know!" shouted Sakura

"Geez you dont have to shout, Sakura. I know you're jealous because you and Johnny boy here dont hang out with you..." said Desmond but was cut off with a super punch from Sakura in the gut

"SHUT UP" said Sakura and Johnny together with different shades of blushes on their face.

Everybody started to walk away from Sakura even Johnny

"OMG DESMOND ARE YOU OK?!" asked Angel

'Wow Angel cares for me.. Hey wait she cares for everyone... What do you think you are, Desmond? You aint special'

"Yeah I'm fine Angel. Still a little pain." said Desmond

"Oh let me check." said Angel

"HUH?"

She opened my shirt and it revealed my stomach and almost my chest.

"Wow thats gonna be a bruise.."

Then she started rubbing my stomach to make it less pain

'WOW DESMOND HAS NICE ABS! HE MUST HAVE A LOT OF STRENGTH AND STAMINA.. I WONDER HOW GOOD DOES HE DO IN BED...HEHEHHEHE WAIT WHAT?! GODDAMMIT WHAT AM I THINKING?! THIS GETTING AWKWARD'

'OMG THIS FEELS GOOD! HER HANDS ARE SO SMOOTH AND SOFT... I WONDER HOW GOOD HER HANDS ARE UNDER MY PAN- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING DESMOND?! SHIT DUDE ITS GETTING AWKWARD..'

"Ummm..."

"SORRY" said both of them at the same time..

"Oh sorry.." said both of them again

All of a sudden they burst into laughter. Then suddenly..

"Woah Angel your laugh is cute.. You should laugh more often." said Desmond with a smile

"EH?! U-u-u-u-u-u-uhhhhh t-t-t-t-t-t-thank you...I like your smile too." said Angel with a dark red blush on her face

"Oh really? Well thank you Angel!" said Desmond as he scratch the back of his head

"Hey we're still here you know.." said Ryu

"Yeah as much as we like watching your romance scene, assembly is gonna start." said Dante with a small laugh

"ITS NOT A ROMANCE SCENE!" said Desmond and Angel together then blushed

"Hey Dante, shouldn't you be enjoying yours too?" said Ryu

"Hey its not what you think it is!" replied Dante while Felicia just kept quiet

"Sure it isn't... Its 'more' than what is, isn't it? added Kuzuya

"Im gonna kill you guys later..." said Dante but Felicia touched his arm and that immediately stopped Dante

"Its alright... Its just a joke.." said Felicia

"Okay.. Hey Felicia, can I call you Feli?" asked Dante

'Wow he's such a nice guy.. More polite than I thought!'

"S-sure..." answered Feli

"Thanks Feli!" said Dante with a small smile

Then it started to rain..

"SHIT LUCKLY I BROUGHT 2 UMBRELLAS IN CASE THIS HAPPENS!" said Haytham

"Oh i brought 2 too! Hey that rhymes..." said Natasha

"Well i gotta go! Nice meeting you guys! Bye Dante!" said Felicia as she ran off

"Bye!" said Dante

"Hey how come she didnt say bye to us?" said Haytham

"Lol who cares? Anyway... how we gonna get home when its raining?" asked Ryu

"Well im gonna call my brother.. Anyone wants to follow?" asked Dante

"Me and Kuzuya are coming.." said Ryu

"Okay.. Hold on.." said Dante as he started calling his brother

"Well my dad is coming to fetch me and I'm sure he wont mind a few of you going with me.." said Sakura

"Then how bout the 3 of us?" said Natasha, Mia and Mikki

"Hey what about me?" asked Angel

"Well you can follow Desmond." said Sakura with a cheeky smile

"Oh yeah he is living with me after all...shit." said Angel

"WHAT?! SO THATS WHY YOU 2 RAN AWAY EARLIER?!" shouted the girls

"Ohhh yeahhh we forgot to ask them." said Mia

"Hey my dads here so I gotta go.." said Sakura

"Oh look my brothers here too..C'mon dudes lets go.." said Dante

"How bout you Johnny?" asked Desmond

"Hey I'm fast aint I? Well see ya!"said Johnny and all of a sudden he boosted so fast of like nothing on Earth could see that...

"HOLY SHIT! HOOW DID HE DO THAT?!" asked Angel...more like shout

"Well now you know how his abilities work. We gotta go home too.." said Desmond

"Oh yeah but how?" asked Angel

"Hmm... I got an idea!" said Desmond as he and ran off with her hands in his

**WELL THATS CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU! ITS A BIT LONG THAN THE OTHERS BUT THATS HOW ITS GONNA BE LIKE FROM NOW ON! CHECK OUT FOR MORE CHAPTERS FROM THIS COOL DUDE COS HE'S ON THE ROLE! HAHA CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW! CHILL OUT HOMIES~**


	4. The Confession

**LOVING THE STORY GUYS? GOOD COS HERES SOME MORE OF 'ONE LIFE, ONE CHANCE... ONE SMILE, THOUSAND HEARTBEATS'! HERES CHAPTER 4 SO SIT BACK, GRAB A DRINK, MAKE SURE THE LIGHT IS BRIGHT ENOUGH AND ENJOY READING MY HOBBY! :))**

Chapter Five: The Confession

In the house with Angel

(Normal P.O.V)

Desmond and Angel came back drenched from the school because it rained. The time was 2.30 and Desmond and Angel decided to take their baths...separately.

'Dammit that was one stupid idea.. I mean.. Who the hell uses a banana under the rain as an umbrella? Stupid Desmond..." thought Desmond while washing his hair

"I'm surprise that he couldn't think of something better... But it's funny that the idea was stupid but at least he tried..' thought Angel as she played with the bubbles in her bath tub

After taking their baths, they 'accidentally' came out at the wrong time. Both stared at each other for awhile.

'WOW LOOK AT THOSE BYCPES! ALL THOSE ABS AND MUSCLES! SHIT HE LOOKS TOO FUCKING GOOD WHEN HE'S NOT EVEN TRYING! SHIT IM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! OMFG HE'S FACE IS SO... KAWAII~!'

'DAMN WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS HOT FINE PIECE?! HER HAIR LOOKS LIKE A WATERFALL MADE OUT OF SILVERLY WHITE COLOUR AND HER BREAST ARE HALF COVERED! HER FACE LOOKS SOOOOO CUTTEEEEEE WHEN SHE BLUSHES LIKE THAT! DAMN LOOK AT THOS FINE SEXY LEGS! IM ONE LUCKY GUY TO STAY WITH HER!'

*both stare at each others face*

...

...

...

...

"Enjoying the view?" said Desmond with a smirked

"PERVET PERVET PERVET PERVET PERVET!" shouted Angel while she runs towards Desmond with her fist aiming to his face

"WAIT WHA-" he was cut off as Angel jumped on him and it pushed the door opened. They landed on the bed and she started whacking his face. Then suddenly it became quite. They both noticed the position they were in and quickly get off. They went to their own rooms and changed into their clothes. After that, they met each other downstairs and decided to order pizza for lunch. While waiting, they decided to watch a show.. It was pretty quiet but they enjoyed the silence. Half an hour later their pizza came..

*DING DONG*

"Oh looks like the pizza delivery is here." said Desmond

He went to the door and payed for the pizza before Angel could. He brought in the pizza and set the pizza on the floor.

"Well lets eat! Im hungry!" said Desmond

"Me too! Oh wait!" said Angel

She went up stairs and brought down some money.

"Here is the money for the pizza you paid for us." she said

"EH?! Oh no Angel its ok.. My treat!" said Desmond

"Oh well at least let me offer something.." said Angel

"Oh no its alright Angel. I dont really need anything from you." replied Desmond

"But I wanna repay you in return for your kindness? Please?" said Angel while she did her cute voice, put her both hands together, tilted her head sideways and gave her puppy eyes

'OMFG THIS MAY BE THE MOST CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD! SHIT I CANT RESIST THOSE EYES! THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!'

"OMG ANGEL PLEASE STOP THAT! ITS EVEN MORE... CUTE THAN LAST TIME! OHHHHH SHITTT I CANT...RESIST...IT" said Desmond as he pretend to play dead on the floor

"HAHAHAHA OH DESMOND YOU STILL FALL FOR IT DONT YA? AND DID YOU MEAN IT? WHAT YOU SAID?" asked Angel

"Yeah i did... hehe" answered Desmond nervously as he scratch the back of his head

"Thank you." said Angel as she kissed him on the cheek and Desmond blushed

After that there was one awkward silence...

"OMG SHIT OHHHH SHIT SORRY DESMOND! I WASN'T THINKING AT ALL IM SOOOOO SORRY!" she said in panic

"Uhhhhh actually... Angel i have to tell you something... something very important.." said Desmond with a serious tone

*gulped* Angel prepared to brace herself for whatever that was going to come out from his mouth next

"Angel... I've been meaning to tell you this- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" all of a sudden was a roar that came out the last part

"Yes...DESMOND?! OMG WHATS WRONG?!" asked Angel

All of a sudden he calmed down and looked at Angel

"Uhh sorry... Angel... if I scared you" said Desmond

"Umm its alright... So what was it you wanted to tell me?" said Angel

"Oh umm... Angel... Maybe next time?" he answered back with a smile

"Eh oh alright then.." said Angel

"So...you enjoyed school today?" asked Desmond

"Yeah my favourite period was break.." replied Angel

"I dont think its a period but anyway why?" asked Desmond

"Well i saw kicked the 4-F's asses and you all looked like a badass but personally I think you're the coolest." said Angel

"Is that why you looked at my nice body and blushed? Is that also why you kissed my cheek?" joked Desmond and laughed a bit

"HEY! SHUT UP!" pouted Angel as she throw a pillow to his face

They talked and talked and watched a movie for awhile.. They enjoyed each others company. After awhile they decided to take a walk because the rain has stop..

"So what do you wanna do now?" asked Desmond

"Well its only 4.00 and I got homework." said Angel

"Oh shit yeah Im gonna do it now." said Desmond

"Yeah me too.."

They both went into their own rooms to their homework. A few minutes later, Desmond knocked on Angel's door.

"Yes Desmond?" asked Angel in her cutes voice

"W-well I was wondering if you could teach me how to do this.. I'm a bit confused... Oh yeah nice bedroom too!" asked Desmond

"Oh thank you! So which one did you want for help?" asked Angel

"Umm question 5." said Desmond

She read through the question and its just a simple mathematic question.

"Oh right you just have to cross multiply both of them, divide them and get the total sum (lol i have no idea how this question work but fuck it)

"Oh ok.. Thanks Angel!" said Desmond but instead he just walked around the room looking around

"And what are you still doing here?" asked Angel

"Hey is this your panties? They're a bit small though... Wait are you wearing any panties now?" asked Desmond as he pulled out a white and pink panties and started stretching it

"HEY! YOU PERVET! YES I AM!" said Angel as she started throwing his book and her books to him then shoved him out of her room

"Ok ok ok ok ok geez its just a small thing.." said Desmond as he went back to his room and do his own work

'Small thing? How in the world peeking at a girls panties a small thing?!' thought Angel

'Why in the world would that be a small thing?!' Of course it isn't! Fuck I'm so stupid..' thought Desmond as he slap his own face

Later it was 5.30 at night and they decided to have dinner

"So... where do you wanna go for dinner?" asked Desmond

"Anywhere is fine with me.." replied Angel

"Okay.. Hey I got an idea! Go where something nice and meet me at this restaurant later! I want it to be a surprise!" suggested Desmond

"Desmond Dragneel are you asking me out on a date?" asked Angel with a cheeky smile

"And what if I am?" replied Desmond, playing along with her

'YES OMG YES PLEASE! HE'S ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE! WAAAAAHHHHH!'

Angel looked like she was daydreaming about how her date will be until Desmond put his hand on her shoulder.

"Umm Angel are you alright?" asked Desmond

"O-oh yeah sorry I was just thinking.."said Angel

"So... What if I did asked you out on a date?"sacked Desmond nervously

"Then I'll gladly accept it!" said Angel with a mischievous grin

"Meet me here at 6.45! Dont be late!" said Desmond as he handed her a card and kissed her cheek

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-desmond! You naughty boy!" said Angel as she pouted

"Hahaha now Im gonna go out and get something nice so you just get ready kay?" said Desmond

"Alright! See ya!" said Angel

"Ciao~!"

Later at 6.45

"Well this is where he told me to meet.." said Angel

She walked down the street and found the restaurant. The restaurant was big and fancy. It had a garden outside and it was beside the ocean.

'OMG THIS IS THE MOST EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT IN THE WHOLE DAMN AREA! HOW IN THE WORLD IS HE GONNA AFFORD THIS!?'

"Well hello there Angel.. You look beautiful tonight. " said a voice

She turned around only to find one fine hottie in a tux. 'DID HE JUST CALL ME BEAUTIFUL?! OMG YEEEAAHHHHH!

"Hi Desmond! This place is damn expensive! How are you gonna pay for this?!" asked Angel

"Hush hush... This is nothing for my Angel." said Desmond with one if his true smiles

"EH?! O-okay.." said Angel as she blushed

"Lets go in shall we?"

"Sure."

They arrived at the counter and the attendant.

"I made registration under the name of Dragneel?" said Desmond

"Of course sir, please follow me to your table." said the waiter

They followed the waiter to their table. It was seated by the balcony with the view of the ocean.

"Wow the view is so nice and beautiful!" said Angel

"Yeah but nothing compared to you." said Desmond

"T-t-t-thank you, Desmond."

After awhile they ordered their food and waited for it to come. While waiting they decided to chit-chat for awhile. When their food came, they ate quietly and enjoyed the silence. After eating their food, they paid for their food and decided to take a walk at the nearby park. In the middle was a huge lake. It was 8.00 and it was dark but they didn't care..

"Look at the lake! It's so beautiful it reflects the moonlight!"

"Yeah but that's not the only thing it reflect ya know? Look closely at the water and you could see 'it'." said Desmond

She looked closel at the water but doesn't notice anything but...herself... She blushed at his cool act. She said thank you but wondered to herself 'I wonder what's with the occasion and compliments tonight?' but she shook it off. It was pretty quiet so she decided to break the silence.

"Wow the park is so quiet to night.." said Angel

"Yeah it is.. Angel I have to tell you something." replied Desmondo

"Hn? What is it?" asked Angel with her head tilted sideways

"Well... Umm its been a 2 months living together and..."

"And...?"

"Well I t-t-t-think that... No I know that..."

"Yes...?"

"Ever since you left, life got worse and worse for me.. I pratically avoided everyone except for my family.. Then I realise I had these weird abilities.. I couldn't really control it at first and because of that I robbed a bank and stole 1.5 million dollars.. My lack of visibility allowed me to enter the bank in and out without anyone noticing.

"Desmond.. You should've told me or write to me at least! I would've try to help you!" said Angel

"That was 3 years ago.. Now my powers are more in control now because of certain tests and... Experiments by scientist at a secret lab made by the government. If you're wondering how the government knows about this is because there are... More of us.. There are some who just wants power, some who are vigilantes or you could say Freedom Fighter and there is us, the peaceful ones." said Desmond

"But last year, there was a fight in school..They're were bullies from another school and they fought with us.. The thing was that they we're like 'us' and werform a school called Inter High. I...I almost killed one of them... I couldn't control myself! Something triggered inside me and I changed into a b-b-beast. After that people got scared of me and avoided me." continued Desmond as he felled to the ground on he's knees

"W-why? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?!" shouted Angel as tears started to fall from her eyes

"Because... I love you Angel. I love you because you are the most beautiful and sweetest girl I have ever met in my life. Sure you aren't as smart as Felicia but you're funny! I like your cooking and you kinda smell... Nice. But you'll probably hate me now because I tried to kill someone.." said Desmond as he stand up from the ground with a small chuckle. He wipe her tears off with his finger.

Suddenly a hand was place on his face as Angel started shaking

"But it wasn't your fault.. You're the kindest person I know.. In fact you're amazing and you're sporty and-" but was cut off when Desmond kissed her

"Am I a good kisser or am I a good kisser?" smirked Desmond

"WOW you are good.. I-Im lost at words! I don't snow what to say now..." said Angel

"Ssshhhh you don't have to say anything just act." said Desmond with a cheeky smile

"O-okay.. " said Angel then started to kiss Desmond back

"Wait.. I don't know if we should do this.. Do you even love me?" asked Desmond

"Desmond I've loved you ever since I met you. You are everything that drives me. You are smart, handsome, cool and funny at the same time! You're popular but you are kind to anyone. You're not tall like Johnny or smart like Dante but you are the definition of perfect to me. And if I don't love you, would you think I'll kiss you?" said Angel with a smile

"Oh wow Angel.. I didn't know that you loved for me so long.. I-I'm so for being a jerk and leaving you a-and.." but was cut off by Angels kiss

"Ssshhhh don't talk just act." said Angel with a cheeky smile

"But after everything I told you about me losing control, aren't you scared?" asked Desmond

"I'm never scared when I'm with you. You'll protect me right?" asked Angel with her cute voice

"Of course! Until my dying days.." replied Desmond with one warm hug and a long, passionate kiss while the moon shined above their heads..

'Finally...finally... We confessed! The happies day of my life!' both thought at the same time

**WELP THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE! CHAPTER 5 IS ONLY COMING IN 4 DAYS SO PLEASE WAIT YEAAAH? DANKE, MAN! IT'S NIGHT HERE SO NIGHT ALL!**


	5. Curiosity Kills A Cat

**CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING COS I DONT BLAME YOU IF YOU DON'T ITS PARTLY MY FAULT ANYWAY. SO READ ALONG YOU FINE CHAPS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

Chapter Five: Curiosity Kills A Cat

(Desmond's P.O.V)

_"Oh Desmond, be gentle!"_

_"Just relax. I'll take it from here."_

_"OHHHH DESMOND!" _

_"ANGEL! I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I LOVE YOU TOO DESMOND!"_

I woke up all of a sudden when something landed on my chest. I check the time and realised it was 8.00

'Damn I wish that dream never end but at least I have her now in real life! Hehehe better than a dream right?

I stood up slowly and I notice that it wasn't my room... It was Angel's room! 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN HER ROOM?!' then I also realised that her hand was on my chest!

"Desmond..."

I slowly turned to the side of the bed and realised that Angel was sleeping beside me.

"Desmond...be gentle..naughty boy..." giggled Angel as she talk in her sleeps

I blushed hard with different shades of red thinking what was going through her dreams. But still, she looked too cute in her sleeps. I could even hear her breathing. Then I came back to the topic. Why was I in Angels room? Then I remembered about me confessing to her and she loved me too but did we had...sex?!

'No no no no that couldn't be.. Why would she even allow me? We only just confessed yesterday.'

I got out of the bed and went downstairs. I decided to prepare breakfast since she always prepare for me. I wasn't a very good cook like Angel but I gave my best to prepare a meal for her. A few minutes later, I finished cooking breakfast for the two of us.

"Desmond?" said Angel as she came down from the stairs. She yawned and rub her eyes while she tried to walk down.

'Damn she's cute!'

"Good morning Angel! Just in time, I finished cooking for the two of us." I replied as serve the breakfast on the table.

"You cook for me? Thank you!" said Angel as she came over and hug me

I hug her back and it lasted for awhile. We began to eat our breakfast and I started to feel worried because she might not like it.

"S-so how is it?" I asked

"It's great! I love the omelet and the toast bread! Thanks again!" said Angel

"Welcome! I'm glad you liked it!"

'Reliefed.. Oh yeah better ask her what happen last night.'

"Umm Angel? How did I end up sleeping in your room?" I asked curiously

"YOU ENDED UP SLEEPING IN MY ROOM? WHY?" asked Angel as she was shocked too

"EH?! You don't know too? Oh well it's alright..Everything just went blanked after we kissed."

"WHAT?! WE DID?!"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET?! I TOOK YOU OUT ON A DATE YESTERDAY REMEMBER AND WE CONFESSED?!" I said in a slightly louder voice

"So...it wasn't a dream?! YEEEAAHH! IM SO HAPPY!" said Angel as she came over and gave me a light kiss

"You thought it was a dream? Oh well at least you know it isn't now.. So how did i get into your room?" Desmond said to himself as he blushed a bit

"Well, in my drea- yesterday, I only remembered you kissing me and you slept on my shoulder after awhile. Then when we decided to leave, you were still tired so I sort of carried you back here. Guess thats how you ended up in my room." explained Angel

'She carried me? Damn I must have hurt her back or something. But hell she's strong! Im like 60 kg or something! Better forgive her or repay her' I thought

"Oh sorry Angel. I must've hurt you! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" I pretended to cry and begged donw on my knees in front of her

"No no no its okay.." said Angel but was cut off by me

"Hey maybe i can repay you with some sort? I know! Consider this a gift from helping me yesterday." I said as I walked to her and carried her in bridal style

"Hey what are you doing, Desmond?!" said Angel as she blushed a bit

"Im returning the favour, thats all!"

I open the door with one hand while carrying Angel in the other. I laid her down on the bed softly but she stood up with red blushes on her face. It was pretty cute though.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Desmond, dont we have school? In fact, we're already late for it!" asked Angel

"I know but one day skipped is okay right?" said Desmond

"But why?" asked Angel again as she tilted her head sideways

"Because of this!" replied Desmond as he leaned and kissed Angel on the lips

At first, Angel was holding back but then after awhile they started kissing longer and more passionately and couldn't stop. After that, they broke the kiss and took a short breath

"Oh sorry Angel. I couldn't control at all. I-I am sorry." said Desmond

"I-I-I-Its alright. I actually sort of enjoyed it too." replied Angel with a blush

"Oh yeah Angel I wanted to ask you something else. Umm what were you dreaming just now?" asked Desmond

"HUH?! U-u-u-u-uhhh n-nothing..." stuttered Angel as she blushed harder remembering what she dreamt earlier

"Are you sure? You're blushing harder and you said my name." said Desmond

"Well... its nothing really..heheh." replied Angel

"But i heard "Desmond be gentle and you naughty boy" So wanna tell me what you dreamed now?" said Desmond with a cheeky smile

"EH?! YOU KNOW?! IM SO EMBARRASSED!" shouted Angel while she hide under the blanket

"Hahaha maybe thats why you enjoyed it? You're so cute!" smirked Desmond while he hug Angel

She actually blush more under the blanket.

"So you wanna tell me what you dreamt or do I have to find out myself?" said Desmond with a mischievous smile

"EH? What do you mean?" asked Angel curiously as she removed her blanket slowly that only show her head

"Well I could continue what we were doing just now and see how much naughty I can become or could just surrender and tell me what you dreamt but I'm gonna find out one way or another." said Desmond as he winked at her and gave one of his cool smiles

"YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE ME?!" asked Angel or more like shouted

"Hahah just kidding but seriously just tell me what you dreamt. Dont worry I wont laugh." said Desmond

"Okay.. Well in the dream, we started kissing and after awhile things got a little... tempting. Then, we started taking things into the next level. My dream ended after that." said Angel

"I see. Well to be honest, I sort of dream the same type of dream as yours." replied Desmond

"HUH?! O-oh..."

"Well... W-w-would you e-e-enjoy it if you d-did it?" asked Desmond nervously

"I-I-I-I guess so... Y-y-you wanna try it?!" asked Angel panicky

*chuckles* "Lets save it for the marriage, ok?" said Desmond as he gave a peck on her cheek

SHe puts her hand on her cheek and blushes. SHe thought to herself 'So he wants to get married with me?! YEAAAHHHHHH! BUT AM I CUT OUT FOR THIS?! OMG OMG OMG'

"Its alright, Angel. We'll wait when we are old enough to get married. Until then lets stay like this." said Desmond

"O-okay.." replied Angel

"Hey you wanna go for a walk? To the same park as yesterday but why not right?" asked Desmond

"Sure! I'd love to!" answered Angel

So they went to the park and talked and walked for about an hour. After that they went back and watched a show but started to make out instead. They went out for lunch and came back about 2 hours later because they had to buy laundry and food. It was 3.00, the time their school ends.

"So...I've come to think about it and I noticed that we didn't make it official yet." said Desmond

"I dont understand-"

"Kuronoma Angel, will you be my girlfriend for as long as ever?" asked Desmond after kissing her while holding her hand

"YES! OF COURSE YES!" answered Angel while hugging Desmond and kissing all over his face

"Great! Thats great!" said Desmond as he smiled

They started to kiss for awhile until they heard a doorbell.

"I'll go get it!" said Angel

She opened the door only to find 3 guys and 3 girls outside her house. They were holding a packaged or a box of something.

"Hey guys! Why're you all here though?" asked Angel

"You didn't come to school and usually come early but you didn't so we got worried." said Natsha

"Yeah Desmond didn't come to school too! Do you know why?" asked Haytham

"Uhhhhh... How bout you guys come in first? Then i'll explain everything else." said Angel

What she didn't expect is that Desmond wasn't there. 'Why?' she thought. He must be using his powers to avoid contact with them but cant he just go upstairs?

"So whatchu wanna explain to us?" asked Ryu

"Umm just hold on for a minute, kay? Help yourselves if you want." said Angel as she left them

"O-okay..." said Mikki

She went upstairs and found out that Desmond was hiding under her blanket

"Desmond Dragneel, what in the world are you doing here? Your friends are downstairs!" said Angel

"W-well, I feel like the are gonna ask me a lot of questions bout you and me so I'm kinda nervous." replied Desmond

"Its alright. Im sure everything will work out fine. Just come down when I call you!" said Angel

"Ok I got it!" said Desmond

She went back downstairs notching that they were watching tv and chatting for awhile. Mia turned around and notice Angel. She acknowledge the others and the all gathered in a circle.

Ryu, Mikki, Mia, Kuzuya, Ryu then Angel but there was one more empty seat for someone

"Why is that seat empty?" asked Mia

"Someones coming down here. Hold on."

She waited for awhile then started to call him.

"Darling, they're here already!" shouted Angel

"DARLING?!" shouted the guys and girls together

"Shut up! You're gonna scare of my baby if you shout like that!" said Angel with a serious face

"Did she...just say...shut up?" asked Mikki

"OMG ANGEL IS NOT ANGEL!" said Ryu

SUddenly, a punch came from nowhere that landed on Ryu's face that sent him flying across the living room. It was Desmond!

"DESMOND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Well kinda I stayed overnight at her place so..."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Didn't she tell you? Im staying her for another year!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T TELL US AND WHY?!"

"I'll explain to you."

They listened carefully to his story and at the end of it they finally understand. They realised that Angel's 'darling' wasn't down here yet.

"Hey Angel, where's your darling?" asked Mikki with a cheeky smile

Angel took a deep bretah and blushed. She slowly pointed her finger towards me while blushing.

...

...

...

"WHAT?! DESMOND IS YOU DARLING?!" asked the gang in unison

She nodded and Desmond just said "Yeah so?"

"So that means you two are... couples?" asked Kuzuya

"YUP! WE ARE THE HAPPIEST IN THE WORLD!" said Desmond as he punched his fist into the air

"Well prove it! I want some proofs!" said Kuzuya

"Umm maybe next time.."

"Why? Too scared?" asked Mikki

"Oh maybe you aren't a couple at all!" said Ryu while putting ice on his face

"Nah I think he's just a chicken." said Mia

"Angel, how can you end up with this guy?" asked Natasha as she made a boring face

"Desmond, how the hell in the world are you able to get her? I feel sorry for her.." joked Haytham

Desmond was a bit hurt but he didnt take it seriously but Angel started to pull Desmond for a kiss. They started for make out for awhile.

"WOW!" said the gang in unison...again

"This is the first time I've seen Angel so...BRAVE!" said Mikki

"Same here!" said Haytham

They hanged out there for awhile. They had dinner together and went back to Angel's house for a chit-chat. It was 10.30 and it was a Friday night. So one by one started to leave. Angel decided to take a short bath while the last one was Haytham.

"So Haytham, not going home yet?" asked Desmond

"Nah not yet. I actually have something to tell you." said Haytham as he leaned closer to Desmond

"You're not gay right?" joked Desmond

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THAT?! I TOLD YOU IM NOT!" shouted Haytham

"HAHAHAH OK! So what do you want to tell me? Better not be some gay shit" joked Desmond

"Well, remember Yuria?" asked Haytham? Suddenly, Desmond's face turned serious

"What about her? You still cant get over her?" asked Desmond

"No no I did.. But I found out that there was a picture of me and Yuria in Natasha's phone... A picture that was only taken Yuria herself!" said Haytham

"Haytham, are you sure?" asked Desmond

"Positive!" answered Haytham

"So how did she get the picture?" asked Desmond again

"I dont know and I sure as hell wont give it to anyone! So the only person that has it is Yuria.." said Haytham

"Wait you're not saying that Yuria is..."

"Yes Desmond. I think that Yuria is Aoi Natasha."

"B-but how? SHE DIED!"

"I KNOW SHE DID BUT HOW ELSE WILL HER PICTURE BE IN NATASHA'S PHONE?! WHO ELSE HAS THE FUCKING PICTURE EXCEPT FOR HER" shouted Haytham

"Maybe we'll find out soon.." said Desmond

"Yeah maybe. Well, I need to go home now. See ya!." said Haytham as he walked out of the house before Desmond could say anything

'What the hell was going on?' thought Haytham and Desmond at the same time

Like what people say. Curiosity kills a cat.

**WELP THAT WRAPS UP FOR CHAPTER 5! HOPING TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! READ, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW TOO! GOODNIGHT KIDZ! :DDD **


	6. The Truth: Part 1

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 6 AND YES I KNOW THAT I DIDNT UPDATE FOR AWHILE BUT IT WASNT MY FAULT. BLAME THE INTERNET...BLAME IT! OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! OH WELL HERES THE STORY! HAVE FUN PIPS! **

Chapter Six: The Truth

(Normal P.O.V)

They were taking the usual route to school. But this time, it was more quite than it usually was. Desmond was talking much to Angel this morning and he looked sad.

"Hey Desmond, are you alright? You've been spacing out since this morning." asked Angel

"O-oh nah I'm good. Just thinking bout something.." answered Desmond

"Oh okay what are you thinking about?" asked Angel as she tilt her head sideways

'Shit I gotta come up with something!'

"U-u-uh w-well I was just wondering how a guy like me ended up with a girl like you!" answered Desmond

"Well because we love each other right?" said Angel

"Yeah we do. A lot!" said Desmond as put his fist in the air

"C'mon we gotta go! Schools about to start!" giggled Angel as she pull his hand with hers and ran to school

*RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

The school bell rang and everybody went to their own classroom.

"C'mon c'mon where is he?!" mumbled Haytham

"Desmond Dragneel and Kuronoma Angel?" asked the class teacher

"Okay abs-" but was cut off by the loud door opening and closing

"WE ARE HERE TEACHER!" shouted Desmond and Angel at the same time

"Would you tell the class why you were late?" asked teacher

"My fault teacher! I woke up late and spilled juice on my uniform so I had to change into a new one." answered Desmond

"Alright take your seats and get ready for class." said the teacher

They were studying about Physics and Maths which was Desmond's was subject. After class was finished, they went for break. Desmond walked pass Haytham until Haytham stopped and whispered to him "Meet me on the roof after you finished eating."

"Ok boss." said Desmond

They went for break as usual but they quickly eat and left. But before they did..

"Hey guys where you going? We still have a bout 20 mins!" asked Kuzuya

"Teacher asked us to run some errands for them!" replied Haytham and he ran off with Desmond

"You think they buy that crap?!" asked/whispered/shouted Desmond

"Nope! Thats why we're running!" replied Haytham

"Is it me or is that the dumbest excuse i've ever heard in mu life?" said Dante

"Well they probably have something important to do." said Mia

"Is it that important? I'm sure they will tell us right?" said Mikki

"Well I guess we'll found out sooner or later." said Ryu

"What do you think its about?" asked Sakura

"Hmm..."

"Hey Angel you alright? You've been looking sad since this morning and you aren't talking as much as usual." asked Natasha

"Nah I'm good. Its just...Its just that Desmond has been keeping things from me. Am I going to fast with our relationship?" asked Angel

"Oh no I dont think its your fault. I think he has his own problems." said Felicia

"Thanks Feli!" said Angel

While all those talking, Desmond and Haytham already left. They went up to the roof without people noticing and sat down on the bench.

"So you found out something new?" asked Desmond

"Yeah I did! I did some research and call the university in Japan. I can't remember the name but look at this!" said Haytham as he hands two pieces of paper to Desmond

"I don't understand. This one says the day that Yuria died but the other one says when Natasha entered this other university. What's your point?" said Desmond

"Check the date again. Both of them." said Haytham

Desmond looks at the date and realized something. The date were only 3 days gap!

"Wait it says that Yuria died in a car crashed on 18 August 2011 but it says here that Aoi Natasha entered this university on 20 August 2011!" said Desmond in shocked

"Exactly! In fact, she took the same courses in university as Yuria. And look it says "Graduated at the state of Japan with good grades and musical talents!" That's exactly what Yuria wanted and she had good talent in music. And I just realised that Yuria looks like Natasha, don't you think?" said Haytham

"Wow that's great and all but why fake your own death?" asked Desmond

"I don't know bro but it must be something really, really bad that you even have to change your whole life." answered Haytham

"Maybe we could ask her? I mean she does take a different route and nobody really goes there so we'll be alone right?" suggested Desmond

"Nah we need more evidence. With only this, people say it's coincidence. We need solid evidence. How would we even know if Natasha is really Yuria?" replied Haytham

"We could ask her parents. I mean we've met them before right?" suggested Desmond

"Dude, that was only 1 time and remember what happened?" replied Haytham

"Oh right..

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, Daddy! Her's my new friends I made at school today!" said Yuria_

_"Hi Aunty, Hi Uncle." said younger Desmond and Haytham_

_"Whats your name kids?" asked Yuria's Mom_

_"I'm Desmond Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" said Desmond _

_"I'm Haytham Convolt!" Pleasure to meet you!" said Haytham_

_"Aah fine young gentleman. I suppose you'll take good care of my daughter? asked Yuria's Dad_

_"Yes we will!" said Desmond and Haytham as they salute_

_"Haha good now you kids can go play upstairs if you want!" said her parents_

_"Alright! YEAH!" _

_"Hey wanna stay for dinner?" asked Yuria_

_"Yeah we already asked our parents in case so yes we will!" said Haytham_

_"Ok I'll tell my parents." said Yuria_

_During dinner..._

_"So which one of you is the one Yuria always talks about?" teased her dad_

_Haytham and Yuria blushed while I just laughed._

_"Daddy!" _

_"Alright alright but I'm guessing it was you. After all she did mention your name a few times.." _

_"Oh thanks Yuria." said Haytham_

_"So child, you'll take care of my daughter?" asked her dad_

_"Yes sir! I'll take very 'good' care of her and I'll make sure she'll always have lots of 'fun' and make her happy all the time! I'll even-" but was cut off by Yuria's Dad_

_"OK THATS ENOUGH BOY!" said her dad_

_While Yuria was cleaning the dishes.._

_"Kids if any of you take advantage of my little girl here, I'll make sure you regret being born. You got that?!" asked her dad_

_"O-o-ok s-sir!" said Desmond and Haytham_

_"Good.."_

_Flashback Ends_

NOPE WE ARE GONNA ASK THEM!" said Desmond

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS. WE'LL MEET UP AT THEIR HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL!"

"Aargh alright!"

"Hey the bells about to ring. We better head back to class now."

"Sure."

So class went by as usual. Nothing special or funny happened. Just worried and daydreaming friends. School finished like any boring day. While the gang was walking out...

"Hey Angel, could wait for me at home? I gotta go do something with Haytham." said Desmond

"O-oh ok. But why?" asked Angel

"Why what?"

"What are you hiding and why a re you hiding it from me?" asked Angel in a very sad manner

"I could tell you but not now. Please wait for me at home ok, baby?" replied Desmond as he kissed Angels lips

"Alright I'll make dinner then! Bye! I love you!" said Angel

"Bye! Love you too!" replied Desmond

(Desmond's P.O.V)

I walked down a street. A lonely street. The same street where _it_ all happened. It was 3 years ago. And my friend couldn't take it everything at once. He blamed everything...everything on himself. After that, we pretend nothing happened. Like we forgot _it _ever happened. But our memories wouldn't let us forget. There I walked down the empty street until I stopped at one house. Everything around it still haunts me. My friend... Best friend. He was right there, standing and waiting for her like it happened 3 years ago. I walked towards me. He walked towards me. Memories coming back..

"So you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

We walked to the house and rang the doorbell. It looked old but it wasn't in bad condition. We rang the doorbell. No one answered. We rang it two times. Still no one. We rang it three times. Nobody came out. We rang it over and over again. Suddenly the door flung open at us. Guess we're a bit stubborn eh? An old man was standing in front of us with a baseball bat with who I'm guessing behind him is his wife. They dont look really old. Maybe in their 40s?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the old man

"Honey, dont be so rude. I'm sure its something important. Please come in kids." said his wife as she let us in

We entered his house and decided to sit down on the couch. While we did, the wife went into the kitchen to get us some drinks.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance sir but I am Desmond Dragneel and my friend here is Haytham Convolt." I introduced

"Alright. You better have something important to discuss." said the old man as he sat down

"I think we do Mr Suzuki." said Haytham

"How do you know my name?" asked Mr. Suzuki

"You were a famous baseball player in Japan. I'm sure a lot of people knows your name." I said but actually Yuria introduced us to her parents before

"Alright so what? You want my autograph, a photo, baseball cards? I've never had fans in a long ti-"

"No sir, I'm sorry but we're not fans of you." said Haytham cutting off Mr. Suzuki

"Oh okay. So what brings you kids here?" asked Mr. Suzuki

"Well, maybe you could help us identify this picture?" I asked as I handed him a picture of Aoi Natasha

"Hmm... She reminds me of someone. Someone a few years a back.." said Mr Suzuki

"Is it your daughter that this picture reminds you of?" I asked

"Yes...yes it does.. Why?" he asked

"Sir, we might think that your daughter is still alive." said Haytham

"What are you kids all acting like cops and all? My daughter was never dead!" said Mr Suzuki immediately

"WHAT?! BUT THE ACCIDENT! SHE DIED IN THAT CAR CRASH!" shouted both of us at once

"Yeah sure she met an accident but the car blew up, leaving no traces of the owner or the victim. They did say they never found the body.. " said Mr Suzuki

"Umm sir I dont wanna be rude or whatever but how are you still so calm telling us this?" asked Haytham

"Well like I said she's still alive." said Mr Suzuki simply

"How'd you know thats true?" I asked

He kept quiet for awhile. He didn't even look at us or answer us. His wife brought us some tea after awhile and she apologise for the long wait. Then we realised we haven't ask Mrs Suzuki yet so we decided to.

"Mrs Suzuki can you help us identify this picture?" I asked

"Sure. Hmm she looks like my daughter." replied Mrs Suzuki

"I just wanna make sure but she died in a car crash, am I right?" asked Haytham

She kept quiet for awhile and suddenly spoke.

"You will know the truth but not now. Its bigger that what you all know.." said Mrs Suzuki

"Huh?"

"Go home kids. You'll find out sooner or later." said Mr Suzuki

On the way walking out of the door, I stopped and turned around and asked one more question.

"Just one more question. Please?"

"Go ahead."

"Does she live with you now?"

"No."

"Thank you. We'll take our leaves now. Take care!"

"Bye kids."

We walked down the same street since Haytham and I lived around the same area.

"You know I'm surprised that he didn't recognise us at all!" said Haytham

"Well we haven't seen them in 3 years right?" I said

"Yeah true. So you think they're telling the truth?" asked Haytham?

"I dont know. They said she's alive but never told us how or why." I replied

"Yeah. I think they are telling the truth. But they said that the truth was bigger. What does that mean?" asked Haytham

"I think it means that there is more to the truth that even the parents cant tell. Well if they cant tell us then only one person can.." I said

"Yeah. Her. Aoi Natasha." said Haytham

"But how we gonna find out and do you really think she'll just tell us? More research? I'm tired though" asked Haytham

"Seems like it. I'll help too in anyway." I replied

"Alright thanks. Well here's my block so see ya, Desmond!" said Haytham

I waved bye back to him while he turned around and left. I walked down my street and stopped at my house. Well _our _house. It was a semi-D with a nice garden and a small pond and a mini waterfall outside. I entered the nice comfy home but was welcomed by a loving and warm hug. I looked down and saw my childhood friend. My first love. My girlfriend. My only one. My Angel.

"Welcome home, my boyfriend!" said Angel as she tiptoed and kissed me

'Damn she's on a scale to 10 she's 11!'

"Thanks, sweety!" I replied as I kissed her back

"I've prepared dinner for us already!" said Angel

We sat down and ate our dinner. After that we watched tv and decided to sleep. I kept trying to sleep but something kept blocking me. I look at the time and it said 11.50 p.m. Some parts of my body told me that something bad is going to happen. But what?

'Whats really going on? Why didn't Yu- Natasha tell us? Whats the Truth? I really want to know though. But I got this bad feeling too' I thought to myself but then I shook the feeling off before drifting into my deep sleep

**OOOOOHHHHH WHATS GOING ON?! INTERESTING EH? WELL IT WILL BE MORE IF YOU WAIT FOR CHAPTER 7! OH AND PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE THIS! SEE YOU GUYS SOON! BYE! :D **


	7. The Truth: Part 2

**SUP GUYS COS IM BACK WITH MORE! THIS IS THE CONTINUATION OF THE TRUTH: PART 1 AS YOU CAN TELL FROM THE TITLE. SO WHATS GOING ON?! LETS FIND OUT BY READING THIS AWESOME CHAPTER! BTW SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, MY EXMAS JUST FINISHED AND MY HOLIDAY STARTS! :DDD **

Chapter Seven: The Truth: Part 2

(Desmond's P.O.V)

Topic: The Truth

Its been a few months. Well 3 months and 12 days to be exact. We didn't find out anything new except that Aoi Natasha has been avoiding us for awhile. Its pretty weird since that the girls suddenly became part of our gang but whatever. After all, Angel and I are already couples. Johnny is still having trouble while we found out that Kuzuya sort of has a crush on Mia. Ok I was lying. Kuzuya sort of LOVES Mia. Yeah exactly.. Weird eh? Actually the point is that is all becoming weird...Natasha has been avoiding us, Angel is becoming more suspicious about me and Haytham while the other girls are being secretive for all I know. I just have a feeling that the girls are hiding something from us. Whats going on? Do I need to know? Of course! I mean why would my own girlfriend hide secrets for me? Damn I better find out before 'this' starts into a huge... problem. Oh and prom night is coming soon in 2 weeks. FUCK

Date: !9 September 2014

I close my dairy and look outside my window. I see a few kids playing with their parents. They look like they have a lot of fun. A lot of love and care. A lot of freedom.. I wish my life was like that. I brushed my teeth and took my bath. After that, I changed into my favourite t-shirt. It was a simple red t-shirt with the brand 'DKNY' on it and some black cool designs as the background. I look at the clock and it was 10.30 a.m and decided to go downstairs.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Good morning, Desmond! I already made breakfast for you!" said Angel

"Good morning, Angel. Thank you!" said Desmond as he replied her with a kiss on her forehead

He sat down and ate the food. It was eggs, hams, bacon and beans. Something like an English breakfast. After eating he washed the dishes and sat with Angel on their nice comfy red couch. They were watching tv but they weren't paying attention to the show.

"Hmmm I'm so lucky you know! I get to live in this nice house, eat such good and tasty breakfast, but on top of everything is spending my day with the most awesome and beautiful girl in the world!" complemented Desmond and gave Angel a kiss on the lips

"Eh?! T-t-t-t-t-thank y-y-you! W-w-w-well I think that I-I'm the l-l-luckiest girl in the w-world!" stuttered Angel as she kissed back Desmond with a red face

'OMFG THAT WAS SOM MANY COMPLIMENTS AT ONCE. IF HE KEEPS SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT I THINK IM GONNA DIE OF HAPPINESS! DAMN DESMOND IS JUST SO ROMANTIC!' thought Angel while blushing

"Oh? Well maybe we are the luckiest and happiest couple in the world? No.. Most happiest FAMILY! Few years from now I'll marry you and start a family but after college ok?" said Desmond as he kissed her back but this time with more passion in it.

THUD

"OMG ANGEL ARE YOU OK? ANGEL?! ANGEL?! SHIT SHIT! BETTER TAKE HER UPSTAIRS!" said Desmond in panic as he carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

Desmond kicked the door opened (luckily it didn't break) and lay her down on her bed gently. He quickly went down and came back with a wet towel. Lucky it was a Sunday so he doesn't need to go out.

* * *

"Urghhh... Huh? How did I end up in my room? I thought I was having breakfa- Crap I fainted..." said Angel to herself as she woke up. She saw the time and it was 6.00

"Eh?" she felt something on her arm and turned around seeing a sleeping Desmond. 'He was taking care of me the whole time? I must've been a trouble to him! Stupid Angel you shouldn't have fainted!' thought Angel

"He looks cute though." said Angel while she stared at Desmond.

"...Angel...Dont go..."

"EH?! He's dreaming about me?" said Angel

"No no no...stay here with me...NOOOOOO!" shouted Desmond as he woke up and accidentally grab Angel and pushed her down on her bed.

"Huh Desmond are you okay?"

"A-a-angel? Oh you're awake?"

"Yeah I am.."

"Good. You panicked me for a moment."

"Oh sorry I must've been a bother too you-"

"No no no you're not and never will. Its partly my fault. I must've said something wrong."

"Oh no. To be honest, I fainted because you keep complimenting me and you said that we'll start family.. I was shocked and it was sort of surprising. So I fainted."

"I see.. Well aren't we?"

"Aren't we what?"

"Going to start a family?"

"EH?! W-w-w-w-w-well I-I-I-I dont mid if i-i-its y-you.."

"Haha alright but when we are old enough ok?"

"S-s-sure."

"Umm Angel do you love me?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE I DO YOU DUMBASS!"

"Woah...did you just call me a...dumbass?!"

"OH fu- I mean sorry sorry sorry. I really do.. Do you?"

"Of course you silly cute girl!"

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask if I love you?"

"Well are you ever gonna leave me?"

"No I won't! Why? Whats going on?"

"Well I just had this dre- nightmare and you leaved me because I couldn't protect you and something went wrong and our friends...they all lied in a pool of blood.."

"Oh Desmond you know thats never gonna happen right? I'll protect you.."

"Yeah I know.."

They stared at each other for a minute then realised the position they were in. They quickly got off each other and looked opposites direction with blushes.

"Sorry Angel that kinda looked... umm wrong." said Desmond

"I-I-Its alright. Really. I mean we are lovers after all right?" said Angel with a small hint of blush

"Yeah. We are." replied Desmond while he pulled Angel in for a hug then a kiss. They started making out after that :P

Meanwhile...

Natasha just came back from the night market to buy her food for dinner. Natasha was humming a song as she entered her house. She walks toward the door and realised that her door was unlocked.

"You gotta be kidding me.. Better call the cops." said Natasha as she pulled out her phone but it had no battery.

"Shit! Of all times it just had to be now!" shouted Natasha

She decided to enter her house and find out whats going on. She enters the kitchen, living room, dinning room, store room, she even checked her yard where her kittens are and the toilet.

"I guess theres no one here. Maybe I just forgot to lock the door." Natasha told herself

She put her school bag on the couch and took off her tie along with her socks and uniform. All she was wearing now was a plain white shirt with (without bra) and school pants. She decided to take her bath and left her food on the table. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and saw that the door was left open. Normal she thought because thats how it always was but she never knew who was in there. She opened the door and was shocked, no surprised and angry but happy at the same time.

"Oh hey Natasha! Your back!"

"HAYTHAM CONVOLT, WHAT THE HELL IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN MY BLODDY HOUSE?! GET YOUR STINKY ASS OUT OF HER NOW! HOW THE FLYING F*CK DID YOUZ EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVED? ARE YOU A STALKER?!" shouted Natasha

"Ouch that hurts. You dont have to shout, it makes it even worse and no I'm not a stalker. Can't you let me explain why I'm here or what I'm about to ask or tell you?"

"Fine just get out of my room and- WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH SHHIITT!"

Half an hour later..

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!"

"Stop whining you cry baby!"

"Stop whining? YOU JUST BEAT ME UP WITH A BOOK AND HIT ME ON THE HEAD...TWICE!"

"So? Its not that painful."

"Whatever. Anyway could get yourself some clothes after you bathed because anytime now the towel could-"

Suddenly Natasha's towel drop on Haytham's face. Even though Haytham couldn't see through, he still got the beating hell.

"Drop.."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PERVET PERVET PERVET PERVET!"

"WHA- WAIT! NO OUCH OUCH OWWWWW!~"

Dinner time

"You know you could have little control on your self reaction. I mean I couldn't even see through the towel!" said Haytham

"Yeah I know.. Sorry.." apologised Natasha

"Nah its alright." replied Haytham

They were quiet for awhile until Natasha realised something

"Hey you came into my house for a reason right? Whats going on? Ok wait what are you doing in my room in the first place?" she asked

*gulps* "U-u-ummmm n-nothing...?"

"You wanna get beaten up again kid?"

"NO MAAM! OK fine I was sort of looking through your stuff.." replied Haytham

"WHAT?! TELL ME WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" she asked in panic

"Uh well I just saw a lot of pictures with you and another guy. He had like a cool hairstyle and he looked quite tan. Who is he by the way?" asked Haytham

"He was my boy- my friend. He's name was Edward Convolt. Oh yeah come to think of it are you related to him any how?" replied and asked Natasha. Was it her or did Haytham seemed a little sad?

"Oh I see..Well yeah I have heard of him before. I think he was my cousin or something. Why?" asked Haytham

"OH REALLY?! WOW I'D LIKE TO MEET HIM! ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I LAST SAW HIM." said Natasha

"You guys a couple or something?" he asked

"Well yeah.. used to.." she replied

"Used to? What happened?" Haytham asked

"Accident.. After that we didn't talk until today.." Natasha answered

"Oh but he looks different know I think. I think he wants to see you too. Maybe you'll meet him tomorrow after school?" Haytham asked again

"Yeah but if its going to bother you then its okay-"

"No no it wont be any trouble! I'll make plans for both of you ok?"

"Alright.."

"Well guess I'll get going! We'll see each other at school tomorrow ok?"

"Okay. I'll walk you to the door."

She walked him to the door but suddenly he came and hugged her. It felt kinda awkward but sort of right at the same time. She decided to hug him back not knowing whats going on.

"Thank you, Natasha. You really helped me.. I gotta go now! Bye!" said Haytham as he give a small peck on her cheek and she blushed as red as Mia's scarlet hair.

"W-w-w-w-w-what w-w-was t-t-that f-for?! HEY Y-YOU STILL HAVENT ANSWER ME WHY YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE!" shouted Natasha as she was blushing red while Haytham was already jogging off but he stopped and turned around and said: You'll find out sooner or later!"

"Huh? What did he mean? Whats he hiding from me?" said Natasha to herself

* * *

At school

The guys and the girls met up at school at the same time. Desmond and Angel walked to them with holding hands while the others were just talking. Kuzuya and Ryu were talking about some funny joke while Haytham and Johnny were talking about games. Dante was talking to Felicia as usual. Well it seemed like they were flirting but whatever. Desmond and Angel walked into the group and they said good morning. They talked for awhile until Haytham remembered something and quickly decided to tell Desmond in private.

"Its been awhile now and Haytham and Desmond are still talking in private! I WANNA KNOW THEIR SECRET!" said Sakura

"Yeah us too!" said the gang

"Hn.." said Angel and Natasha

"Hey girls whats wrong?" asked Ryu

"Nothing." said Angel and Natasha at the same time

Bell rang after that and they walked to class. Meanwhile..

"So whats up?" asked Desmond

"You wont believe what I just found out yesterday!" said Haytham

"What?"

Haytham explained everything that happened yesterday and Desmond, was also shocked at the same time.

"She said you were Edward? WHAT?! How can she not know your name?" asked Desmond

"I dont know man but I just played along. I knew that was myself in the picture." said Haytham

"Well you did change. I mean I bet you dont look like the old you anymore. You have a different hairstyle and you act a little bit more devilish now." said Desmond

"Cant she recognise my face? Or my voice? Somethings wrong with her and I can feel it!" said Haytham

"Yeah you're actually right! So whats going to happen now?" asked Desmond

"Well I'm 100 positive that she is actually Yuria and I told her that I'll plan a date for her and 'Edward'." replied Haytham

"You're gonna plan a date for her and yourself? Nice move dude.." joked Desmond

"Ha ha ha ver funny. Well actually its not a date and I'm gonna tell her the truth and ask her whats going on." said Haytham

"Oh really? And what will that be?" asked Desmond while he fold his arms

"I dont know but I'm gonna work it out just fine." said Haytham

"I wish you all the luck in the world bro. You'll need it." said Desmond

"Yeah. I will."

"OH SHIT WE"RE LATE FOR CLASS! CRAP LETS MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" said Desmond as he took his bag and ran off

"Hey wait for me dude!"

**SO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! IS HAYTHAM GONNA FAIL TO TELL NATASHA THE TRUTH OR WILL HE SUCCEED IN FINDING OUT WHATS GOING ON. WHAT IS ANGEL HIDING FROM DESMOND? WHY IS DESMOND HAVING NIGHTMAMRES?! WELL GUESS YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW BABYYYY~ CIAO~**  



	8. The Truth: Part 3

**WHATS UP DUDES?! I AM SO SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE EARLIER COS I'VE BEEN BUSY AND ALL BUT LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? YOU'LL FIND OUT AFTER READING THIS STORY SO SIT BACK AND RELAX. READ AND REVIEW DUDEZ! OH AND REMEMBER TO FAVOURITE THIS! :)))**

"Is Desmond Dragneel here?" asked Mr J.D, our class teacher. No one answered.

"Nope." he said and continued

"Haytham Convolt?" he asked. No one answered again.

"No I guess. So today we have 2 abs-"

BAAM!

Suddenly the door flung opened and everybody jumped and saw two guys that looked like they run around the whole field...TWICE!

"WE'RE HERE TEACHER AND WE ARE DEEPLY SORRY FOR BEING LATE! IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN! WE PROMISE!" said both of them as they repeatedly bow down to their teacher. Their teacher got irritated of the same crap and decided he should punish them.

"OK I HAD ENOUGH! YOU TWO BOYS ARE GONNA HELP TO PREPARE PROM NIGHT!" said teacher

"WHA- WHYYY?! NO TEACHER PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOO!" said Haytham

"AAAARRRGGGHH CRAP THERE GOES MY TIME! I TOLD YOU SHOULD'VE BUY THAT CHOCOLATE COOKIE LATER! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE HAYTHAM!" said Desmond

"IT WAS ON SALE AND IT WAS SOOOOOOOO AWESOME! WHO WOULDN'T BUY THAT?!" replied Haytham

"MAYBE A LITTLE SMART AND PUNCTUAL PERSON?! EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?!" said Desmond while he threw his arms in the air

"WELL I **AM **SMART AND IM NOT REALLY **PUNCTUAL** SO I GUESS BUYING IT WASN'T REALLY A PROBLEM WAS IT?!" said Haytham

"NOBODY SAID YOU WERE SMART, DUMB!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FAG?!"

They kept arguing until their teacher couldn't stand it already

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP AND ITS ONLY IN THE MORNING! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT! YOU REALLY DRIVE ME NUTS!" shouted Mr J.D

"B-but but.."

NO BUTS! GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM NOW!"

They went out of the class with pissed off faces and their teacher had pissed off faces too with the whole class laughing. Even their own gang! How betrayed but only best friends. True friends could've sense that they were planing all along but they played well because a lot of them saw a dark aura around them and kept quite. When they went out they drop their bags on the floor and make out... JUST KIDDING! They decided to leave their bags outside of class and head for the gym. They stared at each other for awhile and suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh dude you should've seen the face on Mr J.D! It was epic!" said Haytham

"I KNOW DUDE! I SAW IT TOO!" laughed Desmond

"Damn and dude whats with the chocolate cookie shit?! I thought we planned it differently? You were suppose to be the one taking the crap while I was fighting the gay bullies that were trying to peek through the toilet door!" said Haytham

"And you think that everybody will believe that? Dude tell me one person who is gay and likes to bully at the same time." asked Desmond

"JACK WONG"

They burst into immediate laughter after hearing that name.

"Oh god I really hate that kid and how does he make girls laugh by doing stupid things?!" said Desmond

"I dont know dude but one thing that I know is he's gay!" laughed Haytham

"Hahaha yeah. Oh yeah dude so you wanna head for the gym for awhile?" asked Desmond

"How about a little 1-1 on basketball?" asked Haytham with an evil smile

"Winner gets recess money!"

"YOU BET!"

During recess time

"THAT WAS SO NOT FAIR!" said Haytham

"What? I played normally!" said Desmond

"Yeah right.. Heres your stupid money!" said Haytham

"Thank you my dear friend!" said Desmond as he bowed down and quickly ran off when Haytham almost jumped him

"Hey guys where you?" asked Mia

"On the roof.." replied Haytham sadly

"Why?" asked Mikki

"Something private.. Cant tell. Sorry." said Desmond as he came back with a spicy sausage bread in his hands

"Wow that was fast!" said Haytham

"Yeah queue was short" replied Desmond

"I bet they were making out on the roof or something!" joked Dante but ended receiving 4 punches from Desmond, Haytham, Angel and Natasha.

"Ow ow ow ouch ok ok. I get it your not gays.." said Dante

"HELL YEAH WE ARE NOT!" said both of them at once

"So whats so private? You've been hiding from us a long time.." asked Ryu

"Yeah is it something bad? Whats going on?" asked Kuzuya

"Nothing really. We were just talking in private.." said Desmond

"Hmm I dont think so.. I haven't seen Haytham this work out before in my life ever since.." said Johnny but stopped halfway after receiving a deathly glare from Haytham.

"Well continue.." said Felicia

"Uuuhhh uhh ever since he couldnt find his lost dog!" said Johnny with a nervous laugh and a scratch on the back of his head

The girls stared at him suspiciously while the guys facepalmed at once.

"A dog? What was his name?"

"Dorky." Haytham blurted out not realising what he said.

The guys started to chuckle.

"I mean Dorry!"

They started to laugh lightly.

"No no he's name was Mako! Yeah or was it Maki?" said Haytham as he started to wonder

Suddenly they guys bursted into laughter. The girls looked at them weirdly but just shrugged.

(Girls P.O.V)

'They are so weird...' thought all of them at once

(Normal P.O.V)

Break was over and they went back to class... on time. When school was over, Desmond walked out with Angel and put his arms around her and said "Today I'm gonna spend all my time just kissing you and snuggling with you!" and he kissed her.

"O-o-o-o-oh o-okay.." said Angel. They both left the gang but Desmond turned his head around gave a thumbs up. Everybody thought he was showing off and saying goodbye but only one knew what it meant. It meant good luck to Haytham. He was gonna tell the truth. He walked Natasha all the way out of school. There were cheers and claps because Haytham couldn't wait so he hold her hand and dashed off. Once they were out of sight they decided to take a break for awhile.

"Sorry...*pants*...I had to...*pants*...run..."

"Why?...*pants*...Im so...*pants*...tired..."

"Lets get...*pants*... a drink.."

"Alright."

They bought a drink and sat down at a bench. They decided to talk for awhile.

"Oh yeah heres the money earlier when you bought me the drinks!" said Natasha

"Uh its alright! My treat!" said Haytham. All he wanted was to be a gentleman but uh...

"Take it before I beat you till you dont have a face.." said Natasha with a death glare

"YES MAAM!" said Haytham as he quickly took the money

"Oh look ice cream! I want one!" said Natasha as she ran over to the ice cream stand

"How can she act like a serious man-beat-up machine and a cute happy girl at the same time?!" said Haytham to himself. He went over to where she was standing. She pointed at the ice cream that she wanted and it was the most expensive one. It was 6.50 looked into his wallet and only had 7.50 left. FUCK

"Can't you choose a cheaper one?" asked Haytham

"I want this one!" said Natasha

"How bout no?" said Haytham

"How bout yes?" said Natasha

"Something cheaper at least!" said Haytham

She pouted and gave her special puppy eyes to Haytham.

They both stared at each other for awhile until he finally gave up.

"PLEASEEEEEE?" said Natasha as she put her two hands together and tilted her head sideways

"Ok fine! May i have one deluxe choco-sundae creamy vanilla ice cream? And one..." he looked through and found the cheapest one.. 1 dollar. FUUUUUCCKKK!

"And one vanilla ice cream please." said Haytham sadly

"YAY!" cheered Natasha

'Those eyes and her pouts really makes her look too damn cute' thought Haytham

"Here you go. That'll be 7.50 dollars." the ice cream man.

"Alright." said Haytham he handed him the money. He took the ice cream and gave the deluxe one to Natasha.

"Women... They're so troublesome, eh?" said the man as he chuckled a bit

"Yeah especially this one!" said Haytham pointing at Natasha. She gave death glare at the ice cream man that made him ran away with his stall and kicked Haytham in the balls.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH!" shouted Haytham as he fall down to his knees.

"You never learn do you?" said Natasha

"Never do and never will." replied Haytham with a cheeky smile as he looked up. He forgot that she was wearing a skirt but it was too late. It was the end for him already!. IT WAS...

"WHITE!"

"YOU PERVET PERVET PERVET PERVET SON OF A..."

10 mins later

"Hey Natasha I told you already. I'm so so so so sorry! Its not like I wanted to see it too!" said Haytham as he blushed remembering the thought

"Hmpf!" thats all she said as she continued walking in front of him

"Still as stubborn as ever eh?" said Haytham to himself but was loud enough for Natasha to hear.

"WAHT WAS THAT?!" asked Natasha in an angry voice

"N-N-Nothing.." said Haytham in a scared voice

They ended up at Haytham's house.

"Here we are." said Haytham

"Why are at your house?" asked Natasha

"Edaward is going to meet us here." said Haytham as he unlocked the door and let Natasha in

"Ladies first?" said Haytham trying to be a gentleman but Natasha just rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright make yourself comfortable at home. I'll go and take a bath first." said Haytham

"Alright." said Natasha

(Natasha P.O.V)

I walked around the house seeing a lots of pictures of Haytham and... Her? Most of the pictures were mostly his family and all but there were few that was with a girl. A girl that looked almost like her. Who is she? And is that Haytham? He looked almost like he's... EDWARD? No it cant be right? She decided to check around the house more. She secretly enter his bedroom and found a picture. The same exact picture the one she has in her house. How did he get it? I thought I only have one. Its IMPOSSIBLE!

"Uhh what are you doing in my room?" said Haytham

"What I cant go into room but you can break into my house?!" I asked while my back was facing him.

"No no I'm just curious of what you were doing in my room." Said Haytham.

"Oh nothing I was just looking at so-" but was cut off when she turned around and saw a half-naked Haytham with a towel wrapped around him at the waist.

"Some nice hot body you have there." I blurted out. They both heard what she said and suddenly blushed so hard that it was darker than Mia's hair.

"I-I-I-I mean...you look good... Wait no! I mean y-y-y-you-"

"Thanks Natasha. Nobody, well, no girl as cute as you has ever compliment my body at all." said Haytham while he blushed a little and scratch his cheek

"W-w-w-w-welcome H-H-Haytham!" I said while blushing

They kept quiet for awhile and Natasha decided to break the silence.

"S-s-so wheres your cousin?" I asked

"O-oh uh wait downstairs. I'll tell you." said Haytham

"Huh? Tell me what?" I asked again

"Just wait downstairs first. Please?" said Haytham

"Alright."

I went out of the room and went downstairs thinking what was going to happen? A surprise? Or even worse... A CONFESSION?!

(Normal P.O.V)

Natasha went downstairs and waited for Haytham. She got herself a glass of water since he said make yourself "comfortable". She waited and waited but he never came down. 'What the hell is he doing?' she thought.

(Haythams P.O.V)

'Crap crap crap shit shit I can't do this! Telling her the truth is like the harvesting now! It's not like she'll believe me, she'll say I'm psycho! What do I say?!

'Ok Haytham you gotta calm down and tell her the bloddy truth!' said a voice in his head

'No how the fuck am I going to calm down. And who the heck are you?! How'd you get in my head?!' shouted Haytham in his head

'I'm you dumbass. Now be a man and do the right thing..' said the voice

'Alright.. Here goes nothing!'

(Normal P.O.V)

"Oh you're finally down here! Care to explain what's going on?" asked Natasha

"Alright! But you better believe me!" said Haytham

"Whatever.." that's all Natasha said..

Haytham explained the whole story to Natasha. About that they were friends. About the pictures. About her parents. About that accident. It was a lot to take in but for a lady like her, she could manage but that doesn't mean that she could believe him. No one can!

"I-I don't believe you! I mean if I d-d-died, why am I still alive?!" asked Natasha angrily

"I don't know.. But you did! Everyone saw it happened!" said Haytham

"Saw what happened?" asked Natasha nervously

"An accident... 3 years ago.." said Haytham

_Flashback_

_Natasha ran out of the house, crying and running away from whatever she can. It was raining on a Sunday afternoon at 3.00 p.m. Why was she running away? Who's house was that? No one knew.. She only wanted to forget. To wished she never enter that house. Her house.. She wished she stayed at school. She wished that she hanged out with her friends more often. She only wanted some freedom.. _

_"YURIA!"shouted a young boy_

_She stopped in her tracks realising who it was and turned around. She saw a boy. The boy she felled in loved. Sure she was young but that didn't matter to her. She only wanted him. Nothing else. She wanted him to care for her but she wanted more. She wanted him to love her. Thats selfish but it didn't really matter to anyone. _

_"H-h-h-hey H-H-Haytham." said Yuria trying to put on a smile but failed_

_"Y-Yuria whats going on? Why are you crying?" asked the young boy_

_"I-i-its nothing. Why are you even here?" asked Yuria_

_"I saw you running and crying so I ran after you. Now can you tell me whats going on?" said Haytham_

_"N-n-n-no I-I cant. I-I-I dont wanna make this a bother to you so-" but Haytham put a finger on her lips and said:_

_"Shush.. Please just tell me. I wanna help but I cant if I dont know whats going on. Lets head back to my house and rest there for the meantime ok?" said Haytham_

_"O-ok."_

_They went back to their house, __drenched from the rain. Luckily his parents were out and wouldn't be back until night. So he let Natasha bathed at his room while he bathed in the guest room. After that, Haytham made both of them a nice hot chocolate drink. Thats when she decided to tell him the truth. She put down her drink and he put down his._

_"H-H-Haytham.." _

_"Hmm?"_

_"I-I-I-I... I l-l-l-l-lov... I LOVE YOU HAYTHAM CONVOLT!" _

_"H-h-h-huh?!"_

_"Ever since the day we became friends, I knew that I had a lifetime buddy but after that I realised that I also had grown feelings for him. Love." said Yuria_

_"Yuria..." _

_"We're never gonna see each other again. I'm so sorry! My parents are sending me someplace else and I have no idea where it is." said Yuria sadly looking down_

_"WHAT?! HOW COULD THEY?! WHY?!" asked Haytham angrily_

_"I-I-I dont know.. But when I come back, I wont be the same." said Yuria as a tear started to fall down her cheeks  
_

_"No no no Yuria you dont understand! IM IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!" said Haytham as he started to breakdown too_

_"W-w-well then t-t-thats good.. I hope we see each other again." said Yuria_

_"No no no please dont leave me... Dont go!" pleaded Haytham _

_"Im sorry!" said Yuria as she began to stand up but Haytham hugged her_

_"Dont go... Please dont go!" begged Haytham. _

_She pulled him up and kissed him. She kept the kiss long and passionate. They kissed for awhile until Yuria let go and pushed him back. He felt a force. A huge force pulling away something so important. Not even his powers could resist that force. That push felt like a something was in between him and he was being pulled back. Like they were being separated. So far away that they could never reached each other. He regretted everything. He wished he had done more with her. In fact if he never met her, he wouldn't end up like this. He fell hard onto the wall until he fainted. But before that he heard a voice. Her voice. She said... "Goodbye Haytham."_

_He suddenly woke up in his bed and thought it was a dream. He went downstairs and saw his parents watching the news. Usually he just ignores it but for some reason this time he paid attention to it. He saw the news and realised that there was an accident in town. A car crash. That single car crashed killed a lots of people. How did it happened? There were witnesses that they saw a young girl in the middle of the road. The car went fast but luckily saw her and avoided her but hit a truck. It was about to explode and the man fainted. She saved him. She got him out alive but after that the explosion cause her death. Not because she didn't save him in time. It was because people claimed it was a suicide and they couldn't find her body. The explosion caused death and other accidents to the surroundings._

_The questions was "Why?" Why did she suicide? Why was she in the middle of the road? Soon later people tend to blame the girl for what she caused on that day. They found out her family and decided to 'visit' them. There were lots of arguments but her parents thought that she was having a sleepover at her friends house. "How dumb." thats what the people said. "It was all that girls fault! AND NOW MY HUSBANDS DEAD!" said a wife, well now widow. Haytham couldn't believe what he had just saw.. He thought it was all a dream. He broke down later and his parents quickly ask him to explain what was going on. He told his parents. In fact he told almost everybody about it. Nobody believed him though. He couldnt believe that it was just a suicide. He needed proof so he began searching for clues at the crime scene and watch the whole recorded video again by a few people from different angles. But 3 years later he couldnt find any evidence or proof that she was neither alive or it wasn't a suicide._

_Flashback end_

"W-w-w-why... WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" asked Natasha

"After telling you everything, you think I know?" said Haytham

"B-but how do I know if what you say is true?" asked Natasha

"You dont... You just have to trust me." said Haytham

"But still its not like I was the same person." said Natasha but after that she froze

"Natasha? NATASHA?" Haytham kept repeating her name but there was nothing Natasha said or did.

In her mind, memories were flowing back. Memories of her friends. Memories of her family. Memories of the accidents. Memories of her own death. Memories of Haytham. She felled backwards like someone just shot her but luckily Haytham grabbed her in time. He laid her down slowly and asked what was going on.

"Its back Haytham... Memories are back! I remember you and me! I remember 3 years ago! I remember everything!" said Natasha as she pulled in for a kiss

**AND THATS THE END OF THE TRUTH! HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY COS IT WAS A BIT LONGER THAT THE OTHER CHAPTERS. OK MAYBE IT WAS REALLY LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS BUT WHO CARES? I THINK IT WAS GREAT! WELL I GUESS CHAPTER 9 WOULDN'T BECOMING OUT SOON COS I GOT SOME TRIP WITH MY FRIENDS TO ANOTHER STATE! SO REMEMBER FOR ANY FANS OR READERS, IF YOU ENJOY, PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND FAVOURITE THIS! MUCH ****APPRECIATED! DAMN EVEN THIS PART IS LONG.. BYE BYE ;D**


End file.
